Fi Skirata
Fi Skirata, vorher RC-8015, war ein Republic Commando in der Großen Armee der Republik. Während der Klonkriege war er der Scharfschütze und Sanitäter von Omega Squad. Nach einer schweren Schädelverletzung wurde Fi offiziell für tot erklärt, wurde aber zur Genesung nach Mandalore gebracht, wo er den Namen Skirata annahm. Biografie Hinweis: Die Ausbildung der Republic Commandos werden ausführlich hier beschrieben; die Ausbildung und Einsätze von Omega Squad hier. Die folgenden biografischen Daten führen deshalb nur die wichtigsten persönlichen Ereignisse in Fis Leben und Karriere auf. Ausbildung Fi war einer der 100 Republic Commandos, die von dem Cuy'val Dar Kal Skirata ausgebildet worden waren. Fi war ursprünglich Mitglied von Teroch Squad (mando'a für "gnadenlos"), einem sehr eingeschworenen und auf sich selbst fixierten Team. Zwar war jedes Republic Commando in grundlegender Erster Hilfe ausgebildet, Fi hatte jedoch eine Zusatzausbildung zum Sanitäter erhalten und war in der Lage, auch schwerere Verletzungen vor Ort auf dem Schlachtfeld zu behandeln oder zumindest zu diagnostizieren und erste Hilfe zu leisten. Schlacht von Geonosis Wie zahlreiche andere Republic Commandos, wurde auch Teroch Squad in der Schlacht von Geonosis als reguläre Infanterie eingesetzt, da die noch unerfahrenen Jedi-Kommandeure nicht wussten, wie derart spezialisierte Einheiten sonst einzusetzen waren. Aus diesem Grund erlitten die Republic Commandos enorme Verluste und Fi verlor sein gesamtes Squad. Als einziger Überlebender wurde er nach der Schlacht seinem neuen Sergeant RC-1309 "Niner" zugeteilt, der ebenfalls der letzte Überlebende seiner Einheit war. Einige Zeit später wies man ihnen die ebenfalls verwaisten RC-1136 "Darman" und RC-3222 "Atin" zu und vervollständigte damit das neu gegründete Omega Squad. Mission auf Qiilura Der erste Einsatz von Omega Squad verlief alles andere als planmäßig. Anstatt einer unauffälligen Landung stürzte das Team mit dem Raumschiff ab und wurde dabei getrennt. Fi und Atin fanden sich als erste wieder und trafen kurz darauf auf Niner, während Darman verschollen blieb. Atin, der ganz offensichtlich Probleme mit dem neuen Squad hatte und sich nicht richtig integrieren wollte oder konnte, geriet dabei mit Sergeant Niner aneinander. Hier konnte Fi zum ersten Mal sein Talent zum Schlichten von Konflikten zeigen und ging dazwischen, um zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln und die Situation zu entschärfen. thumb|left|Omega Squad Er versuchte, das angespannte Klima im Team durch seinen Humor aufzulockern, was ihm schließlich auch gelang, obwohl seine neuen Gefährten ihn bisweilen dazu aufforderten, endlich den Mund zu halten. Im Rahmen des Einsatzes konnte Fi auch erstmals seine Fähigkeiten als Sanitäter unter Beweis stellen, als Atin von einem Geschoß getroffen wurde und eine Prellung des Brustbeins erlitt. Die Stimmung entspannte sich, als sie Darman wiederfanden, der auf Jedi-Padawan Etain Tur-Mukan gestoßen war, und sie - unterstützt von der Gurlanin Jinart - schließlich einen Plan entwickelten, wie sie ihr Missionsziel erreichen konnten: Die Entführung der Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Ovolot Qail Uthan, die für die Separatisten einen speziell gegen die Klone gerichteten Nanovirus entwickelte. Während Atin und Darman durch die Kanalisation in den unterirdischen Komplex eindrangen, in dem die Forschungseinrichtung lag, legten Niner und Fi die dort stationierten Kampfdroiden mit einer E-Netz Blasterkanone unter Sperrfeuer. Tatsächlich gelang die Entführung der Wissenschaftlerin und während sie von Atin, Darman und Tur-Mukan zum Abholpunkt gebracht wurde, kümmerten sich Niner und Fi um den mandalorianischen Söldner Ghez Hokan, der die Aufgabe hatte, den Komplex zu bewachen. Hokan schaffte es fast, die beiden Commandos zu schlagen, indem er die Elektronik ihrer Helme mit EMP-Granaten außer Gefecht setzte, aber mit einer List gelang es Niner und Fi schließlich, ihn so abzulenken, dass die hinzugeeilte Tur-Mukan ihn mit ihrem Lichtschwert enthaupten konnte. Fi bat seinen Sergeant um die Erlaubnis, die Rüstung des Mandalorianers behalten zu dürfen und dieser Wunsch wurde ihm gewährt. Raumhafen von Coruscant Bei einem Anti-Terror-Einsatz am Raumhafen von Coruscant schlug Fis große Stunde, die ihm den dauerhaften Respekt der zivilen Polizeikräfte einbringen sollte. Im Rahmen einer Geiselnahme am Raumhafen wurde Omega Squad zur Hilfe gerufen, um das Gebäude im Notfall zu stürmen, wenn die Verhandlungen scheitern sollten. Unter dem Kommando von Null ARC Captain Ordo und Kal Skirata, den Fi an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal seit Kamino wiedersah, warteten die Commandos, gemeinsam mit der lokalen Polizei, die das Gebäude umstellt hatte, vor dem Eingang auf die Rückkehr des Jedi, der zwecks Verhandlungen hineingegangen war. thumb|right|Ordo und Niner bei der Einsatzbesprechung am Raumhafen. Die Geiselnehmer jedoch töteten den Jedi und warfen seine Leiche durch die Tür, genau vor die Füße der Sicherheitskräfte. In letzter Sekunde erkannte Fi, dass sie eine Granate am Toten befestigt hatten und warf sich - aus reinem Instinkt und ohne eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken - auf den Körper, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Katarn-Rüstung der Explosion stand hielt. Tatsächlich überlebte er die Explosion mit zahllosen blauen Flecken und fand sich umringt von den ungläubig schauenden Polizeibeamten wieder, denen er dadurch das Leben gerettet hatte. Von dieser Stunde an wurde er von ihnen als Held betrachtet und der Chef der Sicherheitskräfte, Jaller Obrim, lud Fi persönlich in das Polizeikasino ein, um ihm eines Tages einen Drink zu spendieren. Da es zu dieser Zeit nicht üblich war, dass Klone Freizeit hatten oder gar einen Drink zu sich nahmen, musste das Angebot zum allgemeinen Bedauern auf unbestimmte Zeit vertragt werden. Während der folgenden Monate war es immer wieder der Gedanke an diesen Drink, der Fi in Einsätzen Mut machte, weil er beschlossen hatte, nicht eher zu sterben, bis er diesen Drink bekommen hatte. Auch in Ordo hatte er in dieser Sekunde einen loyalen Freund gefunden, denn der Null ARC war davon beeindruckt, wie spontan Fi sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, um andere zu schützen - so eine Handlung fand in den Augen eines Nulls immer Anerkennung. Fi, der noch immer unter Schock stand, wusste seinen Schrecken über sich selbst nicht anders zu bekämpfen als wieder in seine humorvolle Rolle zu verfallen und er begann, Witze über Ordos Kama zu machen. Der Null ARC nahm ihm dieses jedoch nicht übel und so wurden diese Witze im Laufe ihrer Freundschaft zu einer Art "Running Gag", mit dem sie regelmäßig ihre Wiedersehen eröffneten. Im Rahmen des Einsatzes war Omega Squad schließlich gezwungen, den Raumhafen zu stürmen. Dabei erschoss Fi um ein Haar Kal Skirata und konnte nur in letzter Sekunde daran gehindert werden. Dieses traumatisierte ihn nachhaltig, obwohl Skirata ihm klarzumachen versuchte, dass er keine Schuldgefühle haben musste und nur seine Pflicht getan hätte, selbst wenn er den Sergeant erschossen hätte. Fi war davon nicht überzeugt und erholte sich lange nicht von dem Gedanken, beinahe Skiratas Tod verursacht zu haben, der für sie alle wie ein Vater war. VIOPS im Weltraum Im Rahmen einer Verkehrs-Interraptions-Operation (Null-G) kurz VIOP, einer Weltraummission, bei der Omega Squad ein Raumschiff kapern sollte, das laut Geheimdienstinformationen mit Terroristen besetzt war, lernte Fi den Klonpiloten CT-1127/549, genannt Sicko kennen. Fi freute sich über den guten Kontakt mit dem Piloten, der Omega zu ihrem Missionsziel fliegen sollte, denn im Laufe der Klonkriege war er zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass keine Grenzen zwischen den verschiedenen Einheiten bestehen sollten - Republic Commandos, die oftmals von den regulären Soldaten mit Skepsis betrachtet wurden, weil sie sich oft für etwas besseres hielten, Advanced Recon Commandos, Piloten und Infanterie. Nach einem Jahr Krieg begannen die Grenzen zu verschwimmen und es fand ein besserer Austausch untereinander statt und die Entbehrungen des Krieges ließen die Klone mehr und mehr zu "Brüdern" werden. Insofern versuchte Fi, den Piloten in ihre Gespräche zu integrieren, während andere Republic Commandos Außenstehende oft aus ihrem internen Sprechfunk ausschlossen. Wo immer Fi auf reguläre Einheiten traf, bemühte er sich darum, sie mit der mandalorianischen Kultur vertraut zu machen - ein Luxus, den nur die Republic Commandos und ARC-Trooper in ihrer Ausbildung erfahren hatten -, um ihnen auf diese Weise ein Gefühl für eine eigene Identität zu vermitteln. Zum Beispiel brachte er ganzen Einheiten wie z.B. der 41. Elite Legion auf langen gemeinsamen Flügen das archaische Schlachtritual des Dha Werda Verda bei. Umso schlimmer war für ihn die Erfahrung, dass Sicko im Rahmen dieses Einsatzes ums Leben kam und in der folgenden Zeit dachte er sehr oft an den Piloten, den er nur so kurz gekannt hatte. Anti-Terror-Einsatz auf Coruscant Nach dem katastrophalen Ausgang der Weltraummission wurden Omega Squad und Delta Squad, gemeinsam mit Kal Skirata, Tur-Mukain, Bardan Jusik, Walon Vau, Ordo und Null-7 "Mereel" auf Coruscant auf eine Undercover-Anti-Terror-Mission geschickt - und hier wurde ein Traum für Fi wahr: er bekam seinen lang ersehnten "Landgang" und wohnte, gemeinsam mit dem Einsatzteam, inmitten des Vergnügungsviertels von Coruscant in den Hotelräumen einer Bar. Allerdings hatte dieser intensive Kontakt mit der "wirklichen Welt" nicht den gewünschten Effekt, den Fi sich so sehr erhoffte - ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte zwar mit seinen Brüdern in eine Bar gehen und das zivile Leben hautnah beobachten, aber das führte in ihm zu einem starken Gefühl der Entfremdung und ließ ihn sein eigenes Dilemma noch deutlicher erkennen. Die Tatsache, dass sowohl Atin als auch Darman Beziehungen zu Frauen entwickelten, tat sein übriges, um ihn noch isolierter erscheinen zu lassen. Auch den anderen war nicht entgangen, dass seine Witze immer mehr einen ernsten und bitteren realen Kern enthielten. thumb|right|Delta Squad Im Rahmen des Einsatzes war Fi gemeinsam mit RC-1207 "Sev", dem Scharfschützen von Delta Squad, in ein Team eingeteilt worden. Die beiden kamen zu Beginn überhaupt nicht miteinander klar, weil dem schweigsamen und düsteren Sev Fis redselige und witzige Art auf die Nerven ging - Sev bezeichnete ihr Team deshalb als "der Mund und das Gehirn". Als sich Sev von Fi dazu provozieren ließ, unvorsichtig in großer Höhe über eine Leiter zu rennen, rutschte der Delta-Scharfschütze ab und kugelte sich den Arm aus. Fi konnte ihn vor dem Absturz retten und zog Sevs Zorn auf sich, weil nun die Gefahr bestand, dass er nicht mehr am Einsatz teilnehmen konnte. Fi konnte ihm den Arm jedoch wieder einrenken und während er erste Hilfe leistete, unterhielten sich beide zum ersten Mal ernsthaft miteinander - in diesem Gespräch erfuhr Fi einiges über Atin, Delta Squad und Walon Vau. Das brach das Eis zwischen ihnen und Sev erkannte, dass Fi durchaus auch eine ernste Seite hatte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss des Einsatzes fand Fi in ihrem Geheimquartier einen entschlossenen Atin vor, der ankündigte, nun Walon Vau umbringen zu wollen. Da Fi seit Beginn des Krieges versucht hatte, herauszubekommen, was Atins Problem war, sprach er ihn direkt darauf an und erfuhr dessen ganze Geschichte. Auch wenn er den Zorn seines Freundes nachvollziehen konnte, versuchte er doch, ihn von dem Kampf abzubringen, weil er an all seinen Teamkameraden hing und den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, einen von ihnen zu verlieren. Atin ließ sich jedoch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und so lief Fi zur Landungsplattform, um Vau zumindest vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff zu warnen. Seine Versuche, die Situation zu entschärfen, nützten nichts und schließlich musste er von Kal Skirata davon abgehalten werden, in den Kampf einzugreifen. Zum Glück endete die Angelegenheit glimpflich und trotz seiner eigenen Gefühle erinnerte Fi Atin daran, sein Leben nicht wegzuwerfen, da er das seltene Glück hatte, eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. thumb|left|Sergeant Kal Skirata Zum Abschluss der Mission kam Jaller Obrim und mit ihm die Polizei von Coruscant endlich dazu, sein vor Monaten gegebenes Versprechen wahrzumachen: Alle Teilnehmer am Anti-Terror-Einsatz wurden in den Polizeiclub eingeladen und Fi bekam von den Sicherheitsbeamten die versprochenen Getränke spendiert (bei dieser Gelegenheit stellte er fest, dass er sich nichts aus Bier machte). Fi genoss das Gefühl der Kameradschaft mit den Polizisten, jedoch wurde die gute Stimmung getrübt, als ihm Obrim ein Gespräch darüber aufnötigte, ob er sich nicht "ausgenutzt und um sein Leben betrogen" fühlte - ein Thema, das zielgenau in den wunden Punkt traf. Fi entkam dieser unangenehmen Unterhaltung, indem er mit den anderen Klonen das Dha Werda Verda vorführte und damit die lokalen Polizeikräfte verblüffte, die ein solches Schauspiel noch nie gesehen hatten. Auch sprach Fi auf dieser Feier ein Toast auf den verstorbenen Piloten Sicko aus, was von allen sehr gut aufgenommen wurde. Nach diesem Einsatz wurde Omega Squad auf eine Mission mit den Galactic Marines geschickt und Fi war froh darüber, endlich wieder das zu tun, wofür er geschaffen war - "schießen oder erschossen werden". Die Zeit, die er auf Coruscant zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte, hatte ihm nicht gut getan und deshalb war er froh, wieder in sein einfach strukturiertes Leben als Republic Commando zurückkehren zu können. Einige Zeit später machte Atin eine Fortbildung bei Null-Arc Null-5 "Prudii" und lernte von ihm eine neue Sabotagetechnik, um Droidenfabriken effektiver außer Gefecht setzen zu können. Diese Technik brachte Atin anschließend den anderen Mitgliedern von Omega Squad bei. Atins Einsatz brachte jedoch nicht nur technische Erkenntnisse, sondern führte zu weiterer Verunsicherung, was den Krieg anging. Die Nulls hatten Atin mit den Beweisen konfrontiert, dass die von der Propaganda verbreiteten Angaben über die Anzahl der Kampfdroiden nicht stimmen konnten und dass man den Krieg durch Hinhaltetaktiken künstlich in die Länge zog. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass Fi auf Coruscant das Leben gesehen hatte, das man ihm vorenthielt, begann er mehr und mehr, sich zu verändern und sich schmerzlich der Dinge bewußt zu werden, die er vermißte. Dieses merkten auch seine Teamkollegen, die in seiner Gegenwart zum Beispiel nicht mehr über Etain und Atins Freundin Laseema sprachen. Einsatz auf Gaftikar Im Jahr 21 VSY wurde Fi mit Omega Squad nach Gaftikar geschickt, um dort die reptilischen Rebellen der Marit bei einem bevorstehenden Angriff auf die Hauptstadt Eyat und den Sturz der menschlichen Regierung zu unterstützen. Die Republik stattete die Marit schon seit einem Jahr mit Waffen aus und hatte sie von Alpha-ARC A-30 "Sull" im Umgang damit und in Kriegstaktik ausbilden lassen. Da Sull seit zwei Monaten spurlos verschwunden war, hatte nun Null-ARC Null-12 "A'den" die Ausbildung übernommen und empfing Omega Squad in seinem Lager, um sie einzuweisen. A'dens zynische und offene Art bezüglich der Kriegsführung, des "Sklavenstatus" der Klone und über die Widersprüche Palpatines stießen bei Fi auf offene Ohren und verstärkten sein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass mit seinem Leben etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Als Atin und Darman den desertierten Alpha-ARC während eines Aufklärungseinsatzes entdeckten und in das Lager brachten, konfrontierte A'den Fi und die anderen Mitglieder von Omega Squad mit der Tatsache, dass niemand die GAR lebend verließ. Die Republik setzte Todesschwadrone auf flüchtige Deserteure an, ohne sie vor Gericht zu stellen, und es gab auch keine Pläne, was mit den Klonen nach dem Ende des Krieges geschehen würde. Klone, die nach Verletzungen nicht mehr in der Lage waren, zurück an die Front geschickt zu werden, verschwanden spurlos und es gab keine Rentenfonds und keine Pflegeheime. Die Aussicht, dass dieses Leben alles war, was Fi jemals bekommen würde, entsetzte ihn, so dass er mehr und mehr Mühe hatte, seine Beunruhigung durch den Humor zu überspielen. Auch bemerkte er, dass seine Teamkollegen nicht mehr über ihre Beziehungen sprachen, wenn er dabei war. Nachdem A'den Sull zur Flucht verholfen hatte und ihn offiziell gegenüber der SE Brigade für tot erklären ließ, ergänzte Fi seine mandalorianische Rüstung, die er von Ghez Hokan erbeutet hatte, um Sulls Kama und Stiefel. Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, Eyat anzugreifen, erhielt Omega Squad den Auftrag, die Radiostation der Stadt zu sichern. Fi schaffte es, bis zu einem Senderaum vorzudringen, als eine Explosion das Gebäude erschütterte. In dieser Explosion erlitt Fi ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma, bei dem Flüssigkeit auf sein Gehirn drückte und schwerste Schädigungen hervorrief. Seine Teamkollegen brachten ihn zur Evakuierungsstelle, doch noch auf dem Weg zum Raumschiff fiel er ins Koma. Lebensrettung unrentabel Auf dem Evakuierungsschiff verbrachte Fi einige Zeit in einem Bacta-Tank. Als man ihn herausholte, wachte er jedoch nicht auf, sondern blieb im Koma, so dass man ihn schließlich für hirntot erklärte und die künstliche Beatmung abstellte. Nur die ungewöhnliche Tatsache, dass Fis eigene Atmung einsetzte, obwohl er hirntot zu sein schien, rettete ihm das Leben. Die Ärzte weigerten sich, ihn weiter zu behandeln, da keine Aussicht auf Heilung und fronttaugliche Wiederherstellung bestand und es auch keine Rehabilitationseinrichtungen für dauerhaft geschädigte Klone gab. Omega Squad, die seit Fis Einlieferung keine Sekunde von seiner Seite gewichen waren, brachten ihren Teamkameraden daraufhin von der Krankenstation, um ihn bis zur Landung auf Coruscant zu bewachen und zu verhindern, dass ihm jemand etwas antat. Sie riefen Ordo um Hilfe, der sofort alle Hebel in Bewegung setzte, damit Fi in ein reguläres Krankenhaus kam und behandelt wurde. Auf Coruscant wurde Fi zwar in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert, man weigerte sich jedoch, ihn zu behandeln, da das Krankenhaus keinen Vertrag mit der GAR zur Behandlung von Klonsoldaten abgeschlossen hatte. Stattdessen erklärte man, dass er als Eigentum der Republik irreparabel beschädigt war und dass man ab sofort alle lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen - wie Flüssigkeits- und Nährstoffzufuhr - abschalten würde. Damit dieses nicht zu einem langen und qualvollen Todeskampf durch Verdursten führte, würde man ihn mit einer Spritze einschläfern. Besany Wennen, die in letzter Sekunde mit Waffengewalt die Euthanasie verhinderte, brachte Fi mit Hilfe von Sicherheitschef Jaller Obrim aus dem Krankenhaus fort. Obrim betrachtete den Commando seit dem Einsatz auf dem Raumhafen als seinen persönlichen Freund und versteckte Fi in seiner Privatwohnung, wo Bardan Jusik versuchte, seine Schädelverletzung mit Hilfe von Jedi-Heilung zu bessern. Fi lag lange Zeit im Koma, bis er schließlich erwachte, aber er blieb stark behindert. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen, nicht mehr laufen und hatte schwere Gedächtnisprobleme. Ein freier Mann Kal Skirata entschied schließlich, Fi nach Mandalore zu bringen. Nachdem Besany Wennen in den Hauptcomputer der GAR eingedrungen war und dort einen medizinischen Bericht gefälscht hatte, der besagte, dass man Fi durch lebensbeendende Maßnahmen terminiert hatte, war Fi - nun Fi Skirata genannt - der erste freie Mann aus den Reihen von Omega Squad. Kal brachte Fi zu seinem Haus nach Mandalore, das er zur Zeit zu einem Rückzugsort für alle Klone ausbauen ließ, die planten, der GAR den Rücken zu kehren. Dort befand sich auch die hochschwangere Etain Tur-Mukan, eine Tatsache, die Fi trotz seines beeinträchtigten Zustandes sofort registrierte und deren Zusammenhang er erkannte. Er war empört darüber, dass man ihn und Omega Squad nicht eingeweiht hatte. Bardan Jusik setzte die Heilversuche fort, während Fi in Rav Bralors Nichte Parja Bralor eine liebevolle Betreuerin und Freundin fand, die ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich und ihn mit endloser Geduld bei seiner Physiotherapie und bei seinen Versuchen, sprechen und gehen zu lernen, unterstützte. So hatte Fi - auf tragische Weise - endlich doch noch das gefunden, wonach er sich sein ganzes Leben gesehnt hatte: eine Freundin. Tatsächlich, so stellte Etain erstaunt fest, war er seit seinem Unfall und seiner Ankunft auf Coruscant, zum ersten Mal zufrieden und mit sich im Reinen. Persönlichkeit Fi zeichnete sich durch seine flapsige Art und ein großes Mundwerk aus, mit dem er die Geduld seiner Umgebung bisweilen sehr auf die Probe stellte. Insbesondere unter Stress schien sich sein Mund selbständig zu machen und oft entging Fi damit nur um Haaresbreite ernsthaftem Ärger. Er lief, wie er selbst zugab, manchmal auf "Autopilot" und schaffte es oft nur mühsam, die Situationen wieder zu entschärfen, in die er sich selbst brachte. Nur die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich ein sehr freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Typ war, rettete ihn vor größeren Schwierigkeiten, denn meistens wurden ihm seine Sprüche nicht lange übel genommen. Fi war enorm schlagfertig und hatte in jeder Lage einen passenden Spruch parat. Oft versuchte er auch, angespannte Situationen mit einem Witz zu entschärfen oder Konflikte zwischen anderen Commandos dadurch aufzulösen, dass er dazwischen ging und zu vermitteln versuchte. Er war sehr auf Harmonie im Team bedacht und jederzeit bereit, für einen seiner Freunde einzutreten und ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen oder ihm Beistand zu leisten und sich ihnen als Gesprächspartner anzubieten. Tatsächlich verbarg sich hinter Fi weitaus mehr als der "Komiker" des Teams. Auch wenn er den Eindruck erweckte, ständig gut gelaunt und witzig zu sein, war Fi oft alles andere als das. Sein großer Mund und seine Sprüche waren eine Art Schutzschild, denn in Wirklichkeit war er sehr nachdenklich, ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter mit einer guten Antenne für seine Begleiter, und von einer tiefen Sehnsucht getrieben, ein "normales" Leben zu führen. In ihm nagte ein dauerhafter Schmerz, insbesondere wenn er einfache Bürger oder Familien sah, und er fühlte sich um ein ebensolches Leben betrogen. Auch wenn er seinem Freund RC-3222 "Atin" die Beziehung zur Twi'lek Laseema gönnte und froh war, dass Atin - der in seinem Leben so viel mitgemacht hatte - auch einmal Glück hatte, nagte an ihm das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen. Wer ihn nur flüchtig kannte, hielt ihn für einen albernen und oberflächlichen Charakter, aber seine Squad-Kollegen und andere, die ihn gut kannten - vor allem sein ehemaliger Ausbilder Kal Skirata, die Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan und Bardan Jusik, sowie sein besonderer Freund Null-11 "Ordo" - wussten, dass Fi eine sehr ernste und tiefsinnige Seite hatte. thumb|left|Omega Squad Die Angst davor, sterben zu müssen, bevor er "ein normales Leben geführt" hatte, beschäftigte Fi seit seinem ersten Kontakt mit der "normalen Zivilisation" und seiner Stationierung auf Coruscant. Er sah den Planeten und das pulsierende Leben, konnte selbst aber nicht die Kaserne verlassen und daran teilnehmen. Sein Traum war es, einmal einen "Landgang" in Coruscant machen zu dürfen, bevor er starb. Er beobachtete Familien mit kleinen Kindern, die erstaunt die große Stadt betrachteten und erkannte sich selbst darin wieder - sein starkes Empfinden war, in einer "Parallelwelt" zu leben. Die Klonsoldaten lebten zwar in der gleichen Welt wie die Zivilbevölkerung, aber ihre Welten berührten sich nicht: "Wir können uns sehen, aber wir begegnen uns nie." Er wünschte sich, wie seine Freunde Atin oder RC-1136 "Darman", der eine Beziehung mit Tur-Mukan führte, eine Brücke in die Welt zu finden, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, und dieses Gefühl des Ausgeschlossenseins nagte dauerhaft an ihm. Neben seiner witzigen und redseligen Art hatte er eine zweite Strategie entwickelt, mit den Situationen seines Lebens zurecht zu kommen - er isolierte sich bisweilen vollständig von seiner Umwelt, um keine Ablenkung zu erfahren. Dieses war dem Sergeant von Omega Squad, Niner, zum ersten Mal während ihres ersten gemeinsamen Einsatzes auf Qiilura aufgefallen, als Fi sein Langstreckenfunkgerät ausgeschaltet hatte. Er und Niner waren von Atin und Darman getrennt worden und Atin wurde durch einen Schuss schwer verletzt. Da Fi seine ganze Konzentration dafür brauchte, den Mandalorianer Ghez Hokan auszuschalten, klinkte er sich aus dem Funkverkehr aus und fragte schließlich Niner unvermittelt, wie es Atin ging. Das gleiche tat er während einer TIOPS-Mission im Weltraum, wo er seinen Audiokanal isolierte und stattdessen seine bevorzugte Musik - Glimmik-Musik, die er in großem Umfang in seine Datenbank geladen hatte - hörte, um sich nicht von der gestressten Stimmung seiner Kollegen anstecken zu lassen. Auch während eines Anti-Terror-Einsatzes auf Coruscant klinkte er sich stellenweise aus dem Funkverkehr aus - dieses war seine Art, sich zurückzuziehen und sein Stresslevel erträglich zu halten. Ausrüstung thumb|right|DC-17m mit Scharfschützenaufsatz Fi trug, wie alle Republic Commandos, die silber-glänzende Katarn-Rüstung. Nach dem Einsatz auf Qiilura bestellte das ganze Squad mattschwarze Rüstungen, um in Zukunft bei den Einsätzen besser getarnt zu sein. Seine bevorzugte Waffe war das DC-17m-Blastergewehr, die Standardwaffe der Republic Commandos. Auch als Scharfschütze des Teams konnte er die Waffe dank des integrierten Scharfschützenaufsatzes mit zwei Zoomstufen gut gebrauchen. Zusätzlich konnte er sich aber auch für Waffen aller Art begeistern, wie das Verpinen-Scharfschützengewehr, das ihm auf Coruscant von Kal Skirata geliehen worden war. Von Geonosis nahm er sich als Erinnerungsstück eine Geonosianische Energie-Pike mit, die er allerdings auf Qiilura verlor. Sein besonderer Favorit - und einziger persönlicher Besitz - war eine mandalorianische Rüstung, die er auf Qiilura dem toten Ghez Hokan abgenommen hatte und die er seitdem in seinem Spind aufbewahrte. Als sie Jahre später auf Gaftikar auf Sull trafen, bestand Fi darauf, nach dessen Flucht das Kama der ARC- Rüstung zu bekommen. Er entfernte die Farbe von dem ursprünglich blauen Rüstungsteil, sodass die graue Grundfarbe zum Vorschein kam und fügte es seiner eigenen Rüstung hinzu. Nach seinem Austritt aus der Armee trug er als freier Mandalorianer diese Rüstung. Anmerkung Der Name von Fis ursprünglichem Squad, "Teroch Squad", wird nicht in den Republic Commando-Büchern erwähnt. Der Name wurde nachträglich von der Autorin Karen Traviss auf Nachfrage festgelegt, genau wie der Name "Lambda Squad" für Niners ehemalige Einheit und "Prudii Squad" für Atins Einheit. Lediglich Darmans Einheit, "Theta Squad" wird in Republic Commando: Feindkontakt ausdrücklich erwähnt. Quelle: Ask Karen (Karen Traviss approved) auf starwars.com Quellen *''Feindkontakt'' *''Triple Zero'' *''True Colors'' *''Order 66 (Roman) *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Omega Squad: Odds'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Republik-Einsatzkommandos Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Skirata-Clan Kategorie:Scharfschützen Kategorie:Mediziner en:Fi Skirata